<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Kisses by occultclysms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371889">Mistletoe Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms'>occultclysms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Canes, Cute, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Mistletoe, Redbull, Secret Santa, as a energy drink addict i must spread my message, first snow, mark drinks redbull, yuta also wears a tiara, yuta has long hair as he should</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuta Nakamoto, fellow member of Ontario University’s soccer team, invites Mark Lee to a Secret Santa up at his family’s cabin, Mark only falls harder.</p><p>Bingo Board #5 [Tiles Cleared: First Snow, Mistletoe, Candy Canes, Midnight Kiss, Secret Santa]<br/>- This was written for the Winter Round of NCT Rarepair Fest [2020]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you so much to my lovely betas, ella, isis, and brooke! without you three this fic wouldn't be as good as it is. thank you for dedicating time out of your week to listen to me ramble about stuff &lt;3 i hope you enjoy :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sliding his bags into the back of Yuta’s minivan, Mark thinks back to two weeks before. A lot had happened in two weeks, surprisingly. Mark was invited by his crush to go on a trip over break, finals happened (and he passed!), and he pulled Yuta’s name for Secret Santa. Mark was on a roll, to say the least.</p><p>Eight of them (plus Yuta) ended up being available for Yuta’s trip; Johnny, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Ten, Taeyong, Doyoung, Lucas, and, of course, Mark. The nine of them split into two cars. Five of them are in Yuta’s minivan and four in Taeyong’s Subaru. Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun, and Sicheng are good company on the ride up as Johnny claims the back seat with the logic that he’s the tallest, so deserves the most space, and Jaehyun and Sicheng insist on sitting together in the middle, which puts Mark in shotgun next to Yuta.</p><p>And Mark isn’t sure if this is a good idea or not as Yuta has his icy white hair tied back from his face with little strands falling in his eyes, and he is smiling brightly. To avoid staring as Yuta, Mark looks out the window for a distraction, but his mind continually circles back to Yuta in some form or another. Mark doesn’t usually think of Yuta this much, but having him in such close proximity doesn’t really allow for other thoughts.</p><p>Trying to distract himself a little bit, Mark reviews how these events occurred. Mark has been a struggling bisexual for all of his life, so when he went to check his mailbox and saw a fancy black envelope with gold script from Yuta, he got excited. Way too excited for an early Sunday afternoon right before dead week. Finals always stress Mark out, no matter how many times he’s taken them. This year he would be finishing his first semester for his computer science degree at Ontario University.</p><p>Using all the restraint he has, Mark doesn’t rip open the envelope right there in the lobby. Instead, he takes a moment to breathe and escorts himself upstairs to his dorm room, which is thankfully empty. His roommates, Sicheng and Jaehyun, are almost never around, and the only way Mark knows they exist is that he sees them four days a week for soccer practice. </p><p>Enjoying his privacy, Mark carefully opens the letter, admiring the way his name looks in curvy gold letters. Inside the envelope is a folded piece of paper that Mark unfolds with the same level of care. The letter reads:<em> Salutations, Mark, I’m inviting you (and the rest of the soccer team) to a Secret Santa at my family’s cabin only a few hours north of here. Enclosed is a rough list of what you need for the trip. We will drive up the day after finals and come back four days later in time for Christmas, but if you wish to stay longer, you are more than welcome to. At our final soccer practice before dead week, we can exchange names for who gets who something. Sorry for the late notice, Yuta. </em></p><p>The letter had been printed, but Yuta’s signature is real, and Mark briefly contemplates framing it before realizing that that would be really weird, especially if Sicheng or Jaehyun saw. Just because they are almost never here doesn’t mean they don’t stop by occasionally.</p><p>Rereading the letter three more times makes Mark realize that their final soccer practice of the year is today. He jumps off the couch and rushes to his room to grab his duffel bag, leaving the letter on the couch.</p><p>Yuta says something that breaks Mark from his play by play of his life. Mark looks over and says, “What did you say? I was zoning out.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Mark’s heart flutters in a really gay way when Yuta says that. It’s such a minor thing, but it lights up the warm and fuzzy parts of Mark’s brain. “I said we’re gonna make a stop soon.” As if on cue, Mark’s stomach grumbles. Yuta giggles, and Mark blushes.</p><p>“I could definitely go for some junk food right now. I think I have earned it after finals.” Mark pushes his glasses back up and tugs on a little piece of his mint-colored hair as he talks.</p><p>“Believe me; I felt that. Finals seemed like it sucked extra this year.” Mark notices how Yuta lightly taps his fingers against the steering wheel.</p><p>“I think that might be because you are a junior this year, and everything has started to feel much more real. You actually feel like you’re close to starting the rest of your life.”</p><p>“When did you get so wise?” Yuta says as he takes the car off the freeway and onto surface streets.</p><p>“Hmm,” Mark hums. “I’m not sure. I’ve always been a big thinker.” Yuta pulls them into a gas station and puts the car in park. “Now, which one of us is gonna have to wake Johnny up?” Johnny had fallen asleep sprawled across the backseat, and normally Mark would offer to wake him up, but he knew how ridiculously hard he was to wake up. Earlier this year, they were roommates at a soccer tournament, and Johnny nearly slept through the entire thing. So Mark would not be taking on that responsibility again.</p><p>“What if we just pick something for him and hope for the best?” Yuta suggests.</p><p>“Good plan,” Mark replies. Jaehyun and Sicheng were already out of the car and in the store before Johnny had been dealt with. </p><p>Mark enters the convenience store and immediately makes a beeline towards the drinks. Seeing that this gas station had the large Red Bulls Mark liked, he opened the door to the fridge and grabbed as many as he could carry (five). Looking up gleefully, Mark makes eye contact with Yuta looking a bit confused. </p><p>“My blood is full of Red Bull, and I’m running low,” are the first words out of Mark’s mouth, and he would cover his mouth in embarrassment if his arms weren’t full of the best drink on earth. Yuta opens his mouth, but Mark stops him. “I promise I won’t overdose on caffeine.” Yuta nods and steps around Mark to get a drink of his own. Unsure of how to actually grab something without dropping his stuff, Mark walks over to Sicheng.</p><p>“Hey, Sicheng.” Sicheng looks up at Mark’s arms before actually looking at his face. He isn’t surprised at this point because even someone who had been to Mark’s apartment once would notice all the Red Bull cans in every trash can and sometimes the floor. “Could you hand me those flaming hot Cheetos?”</p><p>“Red Bull and flaming hot Cheetos are a recipe for disaster, but I think something funny may come of this, so I will enable you,” Sicheng replies, placing not one but two bags of the flaming hot Cheetos on Mark’s stack of Red Bull. Yuta sees Mark again and raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“I cannot believe you really eat like this.” It’s not mean, more just a fact.</p><p>“Normally, it isn’t quite this bad, but the like month after finals is a complete cheat month for me.”</p><p>“I’m more shocked someone would still kiss you after you ate all that.” Yuta states as Mark splutters, at a loss for words.</p><p>“Me? Kiss someone? What?” Mark’s voice gets embarrassingly high and cracks on the word kiss, but no one can blame him. Mark has been single his entire time at college, and usually, Mark wouldn’t really care if there was a rumor like that, but Yuta is the one person he doesn’t want to believe a rumor like that.</p><p>“You aren’t dating that other freshman, Renjun, then?” Yuta asks, guiding Mark to the front counter of the store.</p><p>“I don’t even know a Renjun. So I have no clue how I would be dating him.” Mark furrows his brows, trying to remember every classmate he had in the previous semesters and came up blank.</p><p>“Yuta,” Sicheng says. “I told you Renjun was dating Mark <em> Tuan, </em> not Mark Lee. No offense, Mark, but Renjun is a bit out of your league.”</p><p>“I don’t even know him, so I won’t bother to be offended,” Mark counters. Yuta giggles that sweet giggle of his and seems to look almost relieved Mark isn’t dating anyone.</p><p>“Either way, you’re right, and no one would kiss Mark after eating that stuff,” Sicheng points out.</p><p>“Eavesdropping is bad, Sicheng,” Yuta lightly scolds. “But you’re agreeing with me, so you get the eavesdrop pass.”</p><p>“That’s not even a thing,” Mark whines.</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Yuta retorts, booping Mark’s nose, which causes his ears to burn. Sicheng rolls his eyes and goes over to Jaehyun, who is just finishing paying for his items. Sicheng pays, leaving Yuta to stand next to Mark. “I still can’t believe you’re going to drink that much Red Bull.”</p><p>“Well, I am, and I’m going to enjoy every second of it,” Mark says, placing his items on the counter. Yuta rolls his eyes, and Mark relaxes. After paying for his things, and gladly accepting the bag the cashier offers him, Mark walks back to the car to find Jaehyun sitting in his seat. </p><p>Mark knocks on the window, and Jaehyun opens the door and smiles. “Sicheng and I figured Yuta could use a break from driving, so he’s in the driver's seat.” Mark wants to ask why Jaehyun is in his seat then but is mildly worried for what he might say. Instead, Mark slides into the back seat right behind the driver’s seat without another word.</p><p>Popping open his first Red Bull, Mark watches as Yuta exits the gas station with a look of surprise on his face by Sicheng in the driver’s seat. But he takes it in stride and slides open the door and sits down next to Mark.</p><p>The rest of the drive is quiet, except for the occasional sound of Mark opening another Red Bull or Johnny’s soft snoring. After two drinks, Mark ends up dozing off with his head against the window, dreaming of snow.</p><p> </p><p>.。･:*:･(✿◕3◕)❤(◕ε◕✿)･:*:･。.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong’s group gets to the cabin first. Thankfully for them, Yuta told Taeyong where the spare key was, and they got in just fine. The smell of delicious food greets Mark as he walks into the cozy cabin. There’s a hallway with a bathroom on the right and a bedroom on the left; then, the entrance opens up into one big room with two small sections on the right for the hole in the wall kitchen and one for a dining table for six. To the left is an open space with two couches in an L-shape, a TV, coffee table, and stairs that lead to the second floor. Everything is carpeted and in shades of brown, but Mark doesn’t hate it. It feels like somewhere he can really enjoy the holiday with his teammates.</p><p>Everyone piles their bags in front of the TV, and Mark notices Lucas and Ten attempting to assemble a Christmas tree. Mark makes his way over to them and asks, “Do you guys need any help?”</p><p>“Very much so,” Ten replies. “I can’t believe you build one of these every year. It seems like a lot of work for only a few weeks.” Mark laughs, being one of the few team members raised in Canada. </p><p>“You get used to it. Here, I’ll help you.” Mark grabs the largest branch he can find in the box at their feet and attaches it to the tree with ease. Ten stares, open-mouthed at Mark. Mark rubs his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>“I never had to help assemble the Christmas tree at home, so I have no idea what I’m doing either,” Lucas confesses, sitting back on his haunches.</p><p>“Alright. Start by grabbing the biggest branches first. They should have little colors on the ends that match to what level they go to on the tree,” Mark explains. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and spins around, seeing Yuta smiling down at him.</p><p>“I got shoo-ed from the kitchen because things were starting to burn, and if I stayed any longer, Doyoung would have hit me for ruining dinner,” Yuta explains, kneeling down, shoulder to shoulder with Mark and Ten.</p><p>“I didn’t even realize there was food in the car until Taeyong and Doyoung pulled out these large fridge bags full of food,” Lucas says, sticking another branch on the tree.</p><p>“Me either,” Ten says. “But then, there’s a reason Lucas and I are here instead of in the kitchen. I’m surprised that Sicheng is even allowed in there.”</p><p>“Sicheng is a wonderful cook. Jaehyun and him come over all the time; it’s good for Johnny and for me. Everyone knows I would be eating ramen every day if they let me,” Yuta says.  So that’s where Sicheng and Jaehyun go off to every day. Mark isn’t upset, though, because he values peace and quiet over being close with his roommates.</p><p>“I finally know why they are never in the apartment,” Mark jokes.</p><p>“Why didn’t I know you three were roommates?” Yuta squabbles. “It’s like everyone here lives with another member of the soccer team.”</p><p>“I mean, I live alone, and Lucas lives with Renjun,” Ten points out, adding branches to the third layer. As they have been talking, the layers of the tree have been growing. To keep pace, they are all on their knees. Mark takes a glance around the room. Sicheng is chatting with Doyoung while sitting on the countertop. Something that does not seem to be pleasing Taeyong very much as he keeps running out of space for different dishes and plates. Jaehyun and Johnny are working together to bring in anything left in the car and hang mistletoe.</p><p>“Hey, Yuta,” Johnny calls, and Yuta’s head spins around at his name. “Should we put everyone’s stuff away? Since we are done hanging the mistletoe as you asked.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea, but we need room arrangements really quick. Three people get their own air mattresses in the big room upstairs, two share the big king upstairs, two get the other bedroom upstairs, and two will sleep in the bedroom down here.” Yuta hops up and walks over to the kitchen to talk more to Johnny. Mark focuses back on the task at hand. They were about halfway up the tree at this point, and Mark felt a bit of pride in their progress.</p><p>“Do we have lights for the tree?” Mark asks. Both Lucas and Ten shrugs.</p><p>“You should ask Yuta,” Lucas suggests. Mark nods and gets up and goes over to Yuta.</p><p>“Hey, Yuta,” Mark says, interrupting Johnny unintentionally.</p><p>“Yes, Mark?” There’s something about the way Yuta says Mark’s name that makes his brain short circuit. </p><p>“Tree. Lights. Yes.” Mark sees Johnny laugh behind Yuta, who only smiles.</p><p>“Right this way.” Mark follows Yuta back into the hallway and into the dim bedroom. Yuta flicks the lights, so Mark can see clearer. The main focus of the room is a Queen sized bed that’s low to the floor level with a painting of a black bear above the bed. On the opposite wall, there’s a closet with mirror doors. Yuta opens the closet and reaches up to the top shelf, bringing down a box full of lights. He sets the box on the bed, and Mark’s eyes drift up to Yuta. Yuta holds Mark’s gaze, putting a bit of icy hair behind his ear. The moment is broken by Taeyong coming in.</p><p>“Hey, guys—” Taeyong stops mid-sentence, and Mark scrambles away from Yuta, even though he was doing nothing wrong in the first place. “Am I interrupting something?”</p><p>“Nope!” Mark says, voice slightly strained. “Did you need something?”</p><p>“Just came to tell you guys dinner will be ready in five minutes.” And with that, Taeyong exits the room.</p><p>“I’ll help set the table,” Yuta squeaks, then he’s gone. Why would Yuta sound embarrassed to be caught with Mark? Even though looking at someone isn’t a crime last time, Mark checked. He frowns, staring at the box of lights. Sighing, Mark picks up the box and carries it out to the tree, which is almost complete.</p><p>After setting the box down, Mark goes to the bathroom and washes his hands. Returning to the table, Mark sees that there are no free seats at all. On the right side of the table sits Lucas, Ten, and Doyoung. The left has Jaehyun, Sicheng, and Taeyong. Two more chairs have been pulled in from somewhere for Yuta and Johnny. Mark frowns, knowing that there is no way to fit another person. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Mark thinks of what to say, only for Yuta to notice him.</p><p>“Oh, Mark! You don’t have a chair,” Yuta points out, looking more upset than is justified for the situation. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t. I don’t think there’s any more space for another seat, so I’ll eat on the couch; it’s cool,” Mark word vomits. Having everyone’s attention on him always makes him hot under the collar (and not in the way he would like).</p><p>“Nonsense,” Taeyong interjects. “I’m sure we can fit you in somehow; we’re a team.” Mark loves Taeyong’s sense of community. It’s something that makes him such a strong captain, but at this moment, Mark would rather be eaten by the couch than make a big deal out of this.</p><p>“There aren’t any more chairs, though,” Lucas says. “I grabbed the two that were in the little closet upstairs.”</p><p>“Normally, there aren’t this many people here,” Yuta explains. “How about this: Mark can sit in my lap?” There is a series of alarm bells whirring in Mark’s ears, but he can’t hear them at all. Red flags in front of his eyes, but he can’t see them.</p><p>“Alright,” Mark squeaks. This is a terrible idea. It really is. Mark already struggles enough with changing for soccer with Yuta. Yuta is a bit unabashed, so it has taken more self-control than Mark thought he had not to ogle Yuta’s slight body. Yuta pushes his chair back, and Mark really wonders what past him has done for this trip. It truly feels like a fever dream at this point.</p><p>Mark toes over to Yuta, breathes in and sits. The first thing that comes to Mark’s mind is the fact that Yuta has muscular thighs. All the members do, of course, but Yuta’s were solid with the right amount of squish to keep them comfortable. Mark wonders if someone could become addicted to sitting on someone’s lap because wow, this is amazing.</p><p>Glancing at the table, Mark realizes he hadn’t been forgotten. Someone had been kind enough to dish up a plate for him and grab him silverware. The smell of pasta makes Mark’s stomach grumble. Temporarily distracted by the yummy taste of pasta, Mark doesn’t notice one of Yuta’s arms come to wrap around his waist. Remembering that Yuta has to eat too, Mark tries to shift a bit to the left, causing Yuta’s hand to tense up. </p><p>Yuta says nothing, so Mark drops it, trying so hard not to think about anything Yuta related for fear of having a problem he can’t hide. Instead, Mark’s thoughts turn to pasta. Pasta would never invite him to sit on its lap, or look gorgeous no matter the activity, or squeeze his hip gently— wait. While in his pasta haze, Yuta has moved his left hand down Mark’s side to his hip bone, squeezing it lightly. So light, that Mark could pass it off as a hallucination.</p><p>This is turning out to be a more difficult experience than Mark was expecting, so he shoves his mouth with pasta as fast as he can swallow. Mark is the first one done eating, even though he was the last one to start.</p><p>Excusing himself, Mark practically leaps out of his seat, almost falling on Johnny in the process. Johnny laughs at him, and everything feels almost right again except for the phantom touches at his hip. Mark moves into the tiny kitchen and places his plate in the dishwasher. Glancing back into the dining area, everyone is still eating.</p><p>Deciding to be productive, Mark heads over to the box of lights from earlier. Lights are the most difficult part of putting up a tree because they had to be tested and then somehow attached to the tree without getting tangled around them. Mark pulls a strand out from the box, that is thankfully not tangled with a bunch of others. Step One: Complete. Plugging the lights into the outlet behind the tree shows that the strand has no dead bulbs. Step Two: Complete. Now to put them on the tree.</p><p>Mark lets the end of the strand hang off towards the outlet, then slides some of the lights into the tree. Pulling the string of lights turns out to be a bit harder than Mark expected. First, he pulls them too far. Then it’s too saggy. On his third attempt, Mark tries to wrap the lights around his arm so he can unroll them easier. This is easier said than done, as currently, Mark has one arm completely trapped in Christmas lights and no way to untangle them.</p><p>Familiar laughter draws Mark’s eyes upwards. Standing over him is Yuta, sucking on a candy cane. His lips are already slightly pinker than normal, and Mark finds himself not wanting to look away from them. </p><p>“Need some help there, Mark?” Yuta asks, bending down with his candy cane in between his lips. Mark really wants to pause this moment and think about Yuta’s pink stained lips for a long moment. Maybe even create some art around them, but now is not that time. Now, Mark has been caught staring by Yuta, who only smiles and bends down to Mark’s level. </p><p>“Yeah. I could use some help.” Yuta grabs Mark’s right arm and slowly removes the light strand with delicate and nimble fingers. Mark stares as Yuta works his magic, in total awe.</p><p>“Hey, Yuta,” Sicheng says. “Everyone is done eating and is very eager to open their presents.” Jaehyun can be seen bouncing on his heels behind Sicheng.</p><p>“Okay, well, we need lights on this tree first,” Yuta points out. “And Mark here clearly needs our assistance.” A few people giggle, and Mark flushes for the millionth time that night.</p><p> </p><p>.。･:*:･(✿◕3◕)❤(◕ε◕✿)･:*:･。</p><p> </p><p>Everyone works together, and in no time at all, there are lights all over the tree. Johnny turned out to be the most helpful with the height and experience to do the job right. Now each person has claimed a spot on the couch or the floor with their gift in hand.</p><p>“Yuta should open his first,” Taeyong suggests. “He was the one to invite us up here anyway.” Everyone agrees, even Mark. Mark pulled Yuta’s name, and he has his fingers crossed that Yuta likes his gift.</p><p>Yuta rips open the paper, grinning. Lifting the lid, he looks surprised, then happy, then directly at Mark with fondness in his eyes. Mark gets nervous fast, thinking he’s been exposed already.</p><p>“What did you get, Yuta?” Lucas asks, looking almost as excited as Yuta himself. Yuta smiles gleefully and pulls two items out of his box; a flower crown with sunflowers and an icy blue tiara that matches his hair perfectly. Everyone is silent for a second, unsure of how to respond. Yuta puts the tiara on and smiles directly at Mark.</p><p>Mark doesn’t pay any attention to anyone else opening their gifts; all he can do is stare at Yuta and how lovely he looks. Mark aches for the day he can entangle his hands in Yuta’s icy blue hair, kissing him breathless. As unrealistic as that is, Mark now knows how to braid and french braid hair just in case. Yuta would look beautiful with a waterfall braid, Mark thinks.</p><p>“Mark,” Yuta says, snapping Mark out of his hair braiding trance. “Are you gonna open your gift?” Mark realizes everyone’s eyes are on him and feels his ears burn. Mark rips open his gift carelessly. Inside the small box is a silver ring on a long chain. It’s not that he doesn’t dislike the present, but Mark also has no clue who would buy this for him.</p><p>“Thank you to whoever got me this,” Mark says.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound very genuine,” Johnny laughs.</p><p>“I just don’t get it,” Mark admits. “It’s stunning, but what’s the actual purpose for it?”</p><p>“I think you wear it,” Ten says, making everyone laugh, and Mark flips him off. The next person goes to open their present, and Mark goes right back to staring at Yuta. Yuta is so much more gorgeous than he is given credit for. Sure, everyone on the soccer team is pretty, but Yuta has such a unique and angular face. Unlike anyone else.</p><p>“Let’s have a movie marathon,” Doyoung says. “I know that I’m not tired, and most of you shouldn’t be as it’s only 7 pm.” Yuta grabs the remote, and everyone rearranges with Mark on the left side of the couch that faces the TV, putting him closest to the dining table.</p><p>Jaehyun insists that they watch some cheesy Christmas movie, and no one really wants to argue with him, so they watch The Christmas Prince on Netflix. Mark finds the movie completely ridiculous but watches anyway. About halfway through, he curls into a ball and puts his head on the armrest.</p><p>After The Christmas Prince, Sicheng is asleep against Jaehyun, and Johnny thinks they should watch Die Hard. Yuta flicks on the movie, and Jaehyun is sleeping within the first twenty minutes, much to Johnny’s dismay. Doyoung and Taeyong are next; Taeyong’s head is in the nook of Doyoung’s neck, and he looks extremely comfortable.</p><p>Mark has seen Die Hard before, so he lets his eyes wander to Yuta. Yuta had made himself comfy on the floor between Ten and Lucas. The three of them look close to passing out but Die Hard ends, and Yuta says he should pick next. Yuta picks Catch Me If You Can, a movie Mark loves to bits. The last of them that are awake are trying to keep their eyes open, but as the clock strikes midnight, Yuta pauses the movie.</p><p>“Is anyone awake?” Yuta whispers.</p><p>“I’m awake,” Mark whispers back. “Johnny is asleep and about to fall on my shoulder.” That’s true, Johnny’s head was tilting dangerously close to Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>“Okay, so get up.” Mark carefully removes himself from the couch, letting blood flow to his legs again. “Let’s go sit at the table.” Talking to Yuta is too enjoyable for Mark to question why they don’t go upstairs, as not to wake anyone. Yuta sits facing towards the window, so Mark slides in across from him. </p><p>Mark takes notice of the fact that Yuta is still wearing the tiara. The overhead light shines down on Yuta's almost perfect skin, with Yuta’s eyes looking down at the table, tracing small patterns.</p><p>“Look up,” Yuta says, voice barely above a whisper. Mark does as he’s told and sees a piece of mistletoe taped to the overhead light. Panic rises in Mark’s throat. He must be hallucinating because Yuta has leaned a little bit closer over the table. Mark wants to run away, convinced this is just to mess with him, but a voice tugs at the back of his mind. <em> This is everything Mark has wanted for months. </em> </p><p>Hesitantly, Mark leans a bit closer as well. Now he can see all the little imperfections on Yuta’s face, though none take away from his beauty. Yuta’s hand comes to Mark’s jaw, and Mark swallows hard, letting his nose brushing against Yuta’s.</p><p>Yuta closes the last few centimeters between them. Fireworks shoot off as Mark closes his eyes. The taste of peppermint fills his senses as Yuta slides his mouth against Mark’s. Mark is unsure of what to do, just trying to mimic Yuta’s actions. Then the moment is over, and Yuta is far again and getting up from the table. Within ten seconds, Yuta has thrown the back door open and has run outside. Mark is left feeling lost and dizzy. </p><p>Did that mean anything to Yuta? Because it meant the world to Mark. Then there is a hand at his shoulder.</p><p>“Mark,” Yuta says, both syllables round and full, lighting up Mark’s heart. “It’s snowing; come on.” Mark is lost, but Yuta has grabbed his hand and is dragging him out into the cold.</p><p>Yuta is right; the first snow of the season is falling slowly around them. The cold bites, but all Mark can see is Yuta looking bashful. His mouth tightens then relaxes. “I didn’t mean to cut that off so soon.”</p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Mark Lee. I really like you, and I’ve been trying to get that through your head all season, but you seem to be the most oblivious person on Earth. Sicheng found this especially funny as he was the first one to realize my feelings for you,” Yuta confesses. “I was the one to get you that necklace.” Yuta reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace identical to the one Mark has; ring and all. Mark is shell-shocked.</p><p>“Who knows?” Mark asks, curious. </p><p>“Everyone who came with us knows for sure, and I think a few others have some clue,” Yuta says shyly, pushing hair behind his ear. “So, if it’s okay with you, I want to kiss you again.” Mark can only nod, completely helpless.</p><p>This time both of Yuta’s hands grip Mark’s jaw, thumbs brushing his cheeks lightly, and all Mark can see or feel is Yuta. Beautiful Yuta, illuminated by the light of the moon. Yuta smiles and once again closes any gap between them. Mark feels the slight press of Yuta’s necklace, and warmth fills his chest.</p><p>Mark loves Yuta’s taste, his feeling, his everything. Snow falls around them in small flurries as Yuta deepens their kiss, letting his tongue map Mark’s mouth. Mark lets his hands grab at Yuta’s hair, encouraging the kiss farther, enjoying the feeling of soft hair in his hands. The two kiss until the cold reaches them again and spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed, leave a comment or some kudos; they mean a lot :3 please come yell at me about yumark,,,</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/carrotyeol">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>